Truth
by EmeraldStar-goddess
Summary: Truth is often stranger than fiction and even more so when a matchmaking demon sets out to assist her blonde friend with confessing her feelings to a certain fire breathing dragon slayer
1. Chapter 1

Her hands idly moved as she continued cleaning the single mug in her hold for the past ten minutes, staring off as her thoughts traveled a mile a minute, trying to think of a way to help her dear friend. She sighed softly and glanced around the guild. Lately couples were appearing here and there but there was one little mage who still had not paired up with anyone and she was starting to grow impatient with the person she knew was mad about the sweet little blonde. She let out another soft sigh finally, setting down the mug, and picking up another and began cleaning it.

Returning to her thoughts of the blonde mage sitting not too far from her sipping on a strawberry smoothie, she focused on trying to figure out a new way to get the two together. Sadly for the barmaid she had attempted exactly thirty-two different times to get them together putting them in an array of situations on jobs and had even attempted to use potions on the blonde. However the girl was a hell of a lot more intelligent than she let on and it was getting completely frustrating.

Although, she wouldn't deny it amazed her how the blonde could pick up the potion filled strawberry smoothie, bring it to her lips before setting it right back down and then feign sudden disinterest in the smoothie and ask for a different drink. The first time it happened she was frustrated but curious. So when she tried it again and again she became suddenly suspicious wondering if the blonde maybe picked on enhanced smelling but had second thoughts not long after. She had continued her attempts four more times and she soon realized that Lucy knew _exactly_ what was in her smoothie. With that she was left with trying other ways and each time her plans had utterly failed.

The take-over mage sighed yet again as she set down the mug she had been cleaning needing to find _some_ way to thwart the blonde. She needed something undetectable, unnoticeable and something that could fool even Freed.

"Everything okay Mira?" Blinking the white-haired woman turned to the blonde with a smile on her face.

"Of course, why wouldn't they be?"

Lucy frowned slightly and eyed the woman. "No reason, but you've sighed at least ten times in the past fifteen minutes."

"Oh, I –"

"Mira" She turned to her fellow barmaid, thankful for the interruption.

"Yes, Kinana?

"We've run out of a few things, did you want me to run out and get them?" She could feel her lips twitch begging to turn into her scheming smirk but kept her smile and shook her head.

"No, I've got a few things I need to pick up for home anyways, but thank you Kinana." Taking the list from the purple haired woman she slipped out from behind the bar and made her way out of the guild.

She grinned happily as this would be the perfect opportunity for her to check out magic shops and hopefully find something that would get Lucy to confess to her fire breathing partner. She walked the streets through the shopping district having already picked up everything needed for the guild she began her search through magic shops looking for something that would be undetectable.

-x-

She entered a third shop, her eyes skimming the immediate area before venturing in further, feeling frustrated when she was let down as most of the potions she had already tried. She hummed in thought contemplating her options as she had already been out for over two hours and needed to get back to the guild but she didn't want to go back to the guild empty handed.

"Hello Miss." The sound of a voice startled her out of her thoughts and she greeted the elderly man with a smile.

"Hello sir."

"Why, it's Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail. What a _pleasure_ to meet you." She smiled pleasantly, ignoring the way the old man eyed her. "What brings you to my shop miss?"

"Well, you see I'm looking for something – it's to help a friend. She's a little shy and I want to help her confess her feelings to the guy she likes."

The man nodded. "That's mighty kind of you. Have you tried one of our potions, they're guaranteed success every time." He spoke, indicating toward the bottles she had been looking at.

"Actually, I'm looking for something a little more –"She paused to think of the word. "Discreet. She's very intelligent and I've tried using these in her drink before but she's been able to detect it."

The old man hummed in thought. "Let me take a look in the back and see if maybe I can't find you something."

Mira followed the old man, waiting at the counter as he entered the back room. With luck the old man would find something and she could use it tomorrow and by the end of the day Lucy and Natsu would be together. She grinned happily thinking of the pink haired, brown eyed babies the two would create. Suppressing a squeal she glanced toward the back room and saw the man carrying a container, setting it down before he spoke.

"I almost nearly forgot about this." He removed the lid, revealing a large heart-shaped strawberry. Mira frowned in confusion.

"A strawberry, sir?" He chuckled.

"It's a very special strawberry, miss." He covered it back up. "It's called Strawberry Kiss and with it I can promise you, you won't be disappointed and you'll be able to help your friend."

Mira eyed the man as well as the container not sure of it. "What exactly does it do?"

The man chuckled again. "This strawberry has the ability to cause the consumer to reveal their true feelings to the person they like and since you mentioned your friend was shy I figured this would be great as there will be no words spoken merely a kiss given."

Mira smiled at the prospect. That would definitely get it through to Natsu that Lucy likes him. She nodded her head and looked at the man. "I'll take it."

"Great!" He rang her up and pulled out a bag. "That'll be 80,000 jewels." Mira blinked, nearly cringing at the price but reminded herself that it was for Lucy several times before handing the money over and taking the bag. "Thank you, and have a great day."

She smiled and with a small wave left his shop, making her way through the streets, stopping briefly at her home to leave the items she purchased there before finally making her way back to the guild feeling giddy.

There she began putting all of the recently purchased items away, hesitating on whether to leave the strawberry at the guild or not. Contemplating it a moment longer she placed the container in the back to keep it out of sight before shutting the fridge and returning to her duties as the Fairy Tail barmaid all the while keeping her matchmaker side in check.

* * *

The next morning Mira woke bright and early dressing she ventured into the kitchen to prep breakfast for her siblings followed by finishing up getting ready for the day and practically skipping her way to work. She hummed happily at the prospect of pink haired brown-eyed babies running around the guild calling her auntie Mira. Suppressing a squeal she pulled the door open to the guild and slipped in, quickly setting about her normal routine of organizing the guild and getting things ready for the members that would be entering soon.

First to come in would be Laxus and the rest of the thunder legion and she knew that they would need their drinks and food for the slayer and seith mage. Next Nab would enter to 'search for the perfect job' and then Erza would come in demanding strawberry cake followed by Cana and her alcohol, Gray would come in arguing with Natsu – both would be reprimanded by Erza and the fire breather would look for his dear partner Lucy but get distracted by the arrival of his sister coming in with Elfman. It would be eight-thirty by the time her favorite little celestial mage entered the guild with a happy smile on her face asking for a strawberry smoothie.

Mira hummed as she finished up breakfast for two members, wondering why they chose to eat at the guild when at least one of them was perfectly capable of making their own breakfast. Shaking her head she finished, placing several mugs of alcohol by the plates, turning away to begin cutting the cake for Erza, putting two slices on a plate for the requip mage. She then began breakfast for Natsu knowing he couldn't cook to save his life greeting her siblings when they entered the guild. Taking a moment she chatted with the two before her brother left to go talk to Evergreen. After talking to Lisanna for another moment she returned to her duties, refilling drinks and cleaning up after members.

When eight-thirty came and went Mira became concerned as Lucy had yet to show and she was anxious to use the strawberry on the celestial mage. Letting out a sigh she greeted other guild members as they entered and continued with her work. At nine-thirty Lucy entered the guild a bright smile on her face sending out her greetings to everyone when they called out to her, maneuvering through the guild to avoid the brawl that had already begun before plopping herself on a barstool asking for her customary strawberry smoothie.

Suppressing the excitement Mira began making it, starting with using the strawberry she had gotten the previous day. She added the other ingredients, mixing it and pouring it into the glass along with placing a pink straw in before serving it to the blonde.

"Lucy" She called and the blonde looked up at the barmaid.

"Yes, Mira?"

"Is everything okay? I was a bit worried when you didn't show up at your usual eight-thirty."

Lucy smiled giving a nod as she took a drink from her smoothie. "Everything is fine." She assured the barmaid. "Team ridiculous and their annoying leader decided to show up at my place and didn't leave until later than I normally allowed guests."

Mira frowned not sure what she meant but glanced over at the thunder legion as that was the only team with a leader. She could feel her brows furrow further wondering if maybe Laxus had meant what he said a while ago about wanting Lucy. Giving her head another shake she looked to the blonde noticing that she was still talking and luckily in between drinks of her smoothie.

"I mean seriously what is _so fascinating_ about my apartment? I'm pretty sure it's just like all the other apartments in the building." Mira giggled knowing that everyone had a tendency to break into the poor blonde's apartment. She had been there herself several times – though accessed it with a key – she had noted that it was a cute cozy little place and it actually felt rather nice to be there. After seeing it she could understand why everyone gravitated toward the girl's place but she never thought that the thunder legion would show up.

Giving a small shake of her head she pulled herself out of her thoughts and returned to her normal activities, giving Lucy's smoothie a glance she realized it was empty already and the girl was talking to Natsu. She could feel the excitement bubble up as she waited impatiently but felt a slight bit of worry as several minutes had passed and nothing was happening. Taking a moment she composed herself and decided to wait as patiently as she could. Maybe there was a reason why it was taking time. As long as it worked that was all that mattered.

Ten minutes later Mira stood behind the bar wiping down a mug as she secretly watched the blonde still sitting where she had been, talking now to Levy. After another moment she watched curiously as Lucy stopped talking and stood up from her seat. She set down the mug and watched anxiously as the blonde slowly began walking toward the man, biting her lip from squealing in excitement only to frown in confusion as she bypassed her fire breathing partner, her eyes widening as the celestial mage walked over to a table of five.

The stellar mage stood for a moment before leaning down and kissing the one man she had never expected her to kiss, ignoring the hoots and hollers going on in the background she continued to stare, trying to process how she had missed this. After another moment she watched as Lucy suddenly pulled away before looking back at her with a face of hurt and betrayal before running out of the guild.

Mira watched in anguish as the girl left the now silent guild, her eyes watching the normally grinning man stand up saying something to his leader before leaving, his babies following him out of the guild.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late in the evening and she had just finished a chapter of a novel Levy had recommended to her. So far it had been a great read and though she wished she could finish the entire book she was in need of sleep. So with great trepidation she placed her book mark in its spot and stood up from her sofa, placing the novel back on her shelf to be continued tomorrow. Moving on toward the bathroom the blonde began her evening routine startled when she heard a knock on her door.

Quickly finishing she placed her tooth brush down on the sink and left her bathroom, curious as to who could be at her door at this hour. Natsu was currently banned from her place, Erza usually went to bed around this time and Gray was already asleep. She frowned wondering if perhaps Levy was stopping by but thought better of it. Unlocking the door she pulled it open surprised at the sight that greeted her.

"What – What's going on?" She stuttered, feeling confusion overwhelm her.

Freed gave her a kind smile before he spoke. "I came to speak with you about something."

Blinking several times the blonde frowned slightly, eyeing the man in front of her before looking back at the rest of the group. "Why exactly are Laxus and the others here – You know what never mind." She asked slowly before changing her mind. Shaking her head it occurred to her that they really did go _everywhere_ together. Stepping out of the way she held the door open and motioned for them to enter her apartment.

Closing the door after they all entered she turned to the four mages. "Please sit. I'm going to go make some tea." With that the blonde turned, entering her kitchen and began making tea. It really was too late for them to be here but apparently Freed was impatient if he was willing to bother her for – whatever reason it was he came here. She sighed as she finished putting tea leaves into the cups. "The least he could have done was leave, the others at home." She grumbled under her breath, not caring in the least that Laxus could probably hear her.

Lifting the tray she exited the kitchen unsurprised to see Freed sitting on her little love seat while the other three were looking around her apartment. Sighing in irritation she set the tray down a little roughly, turning to Laxus who was poking around her desk. "Touch anything on that desk and I promise you'll regret it." She threatened, though it didn't do her much good considering she knew the difference of their strength. Ignoring the slayer's chuckle she sat next to Freed, giving him a cup of tea.

Picking up her own, she turned to the rune mage, speaking after taking a drink. "So, what is it that you wanted to speak with me about?"

"I was in the middle of reading a few books when I came across a language I was unfamiliar with. I went to speak to Levy about it and she told me that you were fluent in it." The stellar mage watched as he picked up the books, opening them to the section, handing it to her.

Setting her cup down, she looked over it nodding her head, giving him a warm smile. "I'd be glad to help, let me grab some pen and paper." Getting up, the blonde grabbed the necessary materials before sitting down next to Freed, to begin translation.

As she translated the text into the Fioran language, she could feel Freed's eyes on her as he watched her work and she made a mental note to herself that once finished she could lend him the books so that he wouldn't have to come to her again. She would also have to kick Levy's butt for not telling him the names of the books for his own reference. Sighing she took a moment to clear her head of the fogginess, her exhaustion getting to her. Another twenty minutes passed and she had finally finished everything, smiling in satisfaction.

"Thank you Lucy. I really appreciate it."

Lucy smiled. "No prob –"She cut herself off with a yawn. "I'm sorry." Clearing her head she looked at him. "No problem and if you'd like I can lend you the books?"

"I would like that very much, thank you." Nodding the stellar mage stood up making her way to her bookshelf. "Perhaps, might I ask – I have several jobs lined up for the near future that involve spending several hours in the library, you wouldn't want to join me would you?"

The blonde looked at him excitedly. "Absolutely, I would love to." She picked the books up off her shelf, pausing as she noticed the lightning slayer with the one thing she wanted no one to touch. Quickly setting the books down, the blonde stood up and moved to take her novel back from the slayer but he held it out of her reach. "Laxus, give it back." She growled annoyed at his chuckle.

"You can have it if you can reach it." He lifted it higher and out of her reach, smirking at her before looking up at the novel to read more.

"Laxus –"

"What's a matter cheerleader?" He interrupted. "Am I not allowed to read about Lilith running through –"He cut himself off, chuckling upon hearing her growl at him before she snatched the book from his hands.

"I told you not to touch this." She glared at the slayer, noticing Evergreen mess with something she'd rather her not touch. "It's not something to be read, and Evergreen please don't – oh, for heaven's sake why can't the two of you be more like Bickslow, at least all he's done is pass out on my bed." She huffed before shoving her novel into a drawer in her desk.

"Bickslow isn't that innocent." Evergreen commented turning toward Lucy with a smirk. "_He_ decided to look through your panty drawer before he passed out in your bed." The blonde flushed. "I have to ask, do you seriously wear things like that?" Flushing a darker red the blonde slammed the desk drawer close.

"I'm not answering that." Turning she frowned at the group. "And seeing as Freed and I have finished our discussion you can all _leave_." Turning the blonde picked up the books and handed them to Freed, making her way over to her bed she reached out and grabbed Bickslow by the ear causing the seith mage to sit up instantly.

"Ow, shit! What the hell?!" Lucy glared at him before delivering a Lucy kick to him, sending him straight into the wall. Feeling satisfied she turned to the other three, ignoring Bickslow's groans.

"Thank you for stopping by, I was glad to help you Freed. I also look forward to our jobs together." She walked to her door and held it open. "But now, it's very late, I'm exhausted and I would _very _much like some sleep." Motioning to the door she watched as each of them left her apartment, surprisingly bidding her a good night.

Last to leave her apartment was the seith mage, who stopped at the door, grinning at her. "You know I could stop by again sometime and you can show me just how good you look in all those sexy –"

"Bickslow" She called out in warning, cutting him off. "Do you really want another Lucy kick?"

The seith mage chuckled before leaving with a wave. Finally closing the door, the celestial mage sighed in relief, feeling her face burn as Bickslow's words fluttered back into her mind. Shaking her head she cleaned up before turning off the lights and finally snuggling into her bed, falling asleep moments after.

~~x~~

When she woke up the next morning it was eight o'clock and she was half debating on just sleeping in a little longer and just going to the guild later but had second thoughts as her teammates may be tempted to barge into her apartment in concern and fear hoping she wasn't dying. Letting out a sigh she climbed out of bed and after making it, trudged her way to the bathroom to begin her morning routine.

Once dressed, the stellar mage slipped on her boots, placing her keys and fleuve in their respective places before locking up her apartment and making her way to the guild. Humming to herself, Lucy hopped up onto the canal's edge balancing as she usually did, recalling that she needed to give Levy a thorough tongue lashing but of course that would be after she had her strawberry smoothie. Arriving at the guild at nine-thirty she took in the guild with a smile, before slipping her way through the chaos, greeting those who called out good morning to her. Plopping herself down on her favorite bar stool, she ordered a smoothie from Mira.

Lucy waited patiently as Mira made it, hoping for once the barmaid wouldn't try to add anything unusual to it. She knew she was trying to play matchmaker – putting her and Natsu together – but for once she wished Mira would quit. Luckily the demon barmaid wasn't suspicious when she had suddenly changed her mind on wanting a smoothie – though at times she had her doubts. Smiling when Mira placed it in front of her, she brought it up to her lips, relief surging through her as she detected nothing. Taking a drink she sighed happily.

"Lucy." Mira called and she looked up at the barmaid.

"Yes, Mira?"

"Is everything okay? I was a bit worried when you didn't show up at your usual eight-thirty."

Though tempted to groan in irritation, Lucy smiled giving a nod as she took a drink from her smoothie. "Everything is fine." She assured the barmaid. "Team ridiculous and their annoying leader decided to show up at my place and didn't leave until later than I normally allowed guests."

Not noticing Mira's frown she continued. "I mean it's not like I had a problem with them coming over." She paused to take a drink. "I just don't think it should have been _that_ late and more at I time could actually handle them." She paused realizing that no matter what time of day it was she doubted she could handle them – she could barely deal with her overzealous team sometimes. Shaking her head she took another drink of her smoothie.

"Anyways my main concern is that for some odd reason everyone who comes into my apartment feels the need to explore it and get into my things and I have yet to figure out why." She paused to drink more of her smoothie. "I mean seriously what is _so fascinating_ about my apartment? I'm pretty sure it's just like all the other apartments in the building." Mira giggled and Lucy shook her head, knowing Mira was probably thinking something strange. Taking another drink of her smoothie she grinned upon hearing her best friend and partner call out her name, taking a seat beside her. "Morning Natsu" She greeted him and he grinned at her in return.

"Hey Luce, where were you this morning?"

"Sleeping, why is something going on? Do we have a job?" Natsu shook his head.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you because Lis wants to go on a job with me but I told her I wanted to make sure you were okay with it. I don't want you to think that were not partners anymore. We're still best friends."

Lucy giggled at the fire breather, still finding him to be as adorable as ever. "Of course I'm okay with it Natsu. We're best friends and partners and we will always be. You should know that, you going on _a_ job or more with Lisanna won't change that." She watched him grin happily.

"Thanks Luce, I'll talk to you later. I gotta go let Lis know."

She watched her partner bounce off happily and she giggled softly as Natsu told Lisanna. Too bad Mira couldn't see what was right before her there. Turning back around the blonde noticed her glass was empty and she was tempted to ask Mira for another one but her thoughts were soon distracted by her blue-haired friend. "Levy" She greeted, slipping annoyance into her tone.

"Hey, Lu-chan." Levy greeted in return. "How are you? I noticed you came in late today."

Lucy frowned at her. "I wonder why." Levy blinked at her before smiling.

"Oh, Freed went to your house last night didn't he?" The blonde nodded her head. "I'm sorry Lu; I didn't know he'd do that. I told him that was you're area of expertise and to speak with you about it but I didn't think he'd go to your place last night."

"Well he did, and he brought the rest of the thunder legion with him too."

Levy giggled. "Aw, it couldn't have been that bad could it?"

Lucy gave the script mage a look. "It was worse. The three of them are exactly like my teammates and –"Cutting herself off the stellar mage frowned at the odd feeling overcoming her. She gave her head a shake, looking at the blunette. "What was I saying?" She frowned before remembering. "Oh, they're exactly like my teammates and it was completely frustrating." She huffed. "Anyways I let Freed borrow my books so –"Lucy stopped talking feeling her mind go blank and hazy.

She soon stood from her bar stool, slowly making her way through the guild and over to a table of five. She remained motionless for a moment before leaning forward and pressing her lips to another's. It took another full minute to clear the fog from her mind, hearing the rowdy guild hoot and holler. When she finally came back she jerked away from whomever, staring horrified as she realized what had just happened. Turning to the one person who she knew would be responsible for this, feeling hurt and betrayed by the woman.

Her head shook slowly holding back tears before she made a run for it, needing to get out of the guild and as far away as possible. She had never wanted things to start that way with him. It's why she had worked her hardest to keep from drinking Mira's potion filled strawberry smoothies; she wanted to tell Bickslow her feelings on her own time.

She let out a sob, catching herself as she tripped and nearly fell. Slowing her pace she kept walking, trying to dry her eyes but it was a futile effort. She needed to cry, Mira had ruined everything for her. Collapsing onto the edge of the canal she had normally walked along, she let herself cry. Letting out shaky breaths, she sniffled lifting her trembling hands to attempt to dry her eyes. She decided that it would probably be best to stay away from the guild for some time – at least until she could face him and forgive Mira.

"Cheerleader?" Lucy jumped, startled from hearing that nickname suddenly, surprised to see Bickslow standing not far from her.

* * *

To say he was surprised wasn't even close to the emotion he felt. In a state of disbelief perhaps, elated too. He had never expected the blonde to kiss him; in truth he didn't even know she liked him like that. There were no subtle glances, hints or anything for that matter to clue him in. That kick yesterday sure as hell didn't help either. Shaking his head he quickly stood up, turning to his leader. "I'm – I've got to go." With that he left the guild, missing his leader's amused smile, and began his search for the blonde.

He wasn't sure where she'd run off to nor was he sure how to find her but he was determined to do it. He had to talk to her because if she really did feel that way about him there was no way in hell he'd waste this opportunity to finally ask her out. Continuing his search he caught something in the corner of his eyes, grateful he could easily find her with a little help from his magic.

As he moved closer to her he could see her body shuddering, her hands wiping away her tears. He had seen the look on her face when she left; several thoughts had crossed his mind, the primary being worry. Taking a breath and hoping she wasn't crying because she hadn't wanted to kiss him he called her name.

"Cheerleader?" He noticed her jump and felt a little bad for startling her frowning slightly when she turned away from him.

"B-Bickslow." The way she stuttered his name had him frowning in concern, quickly closing the distance between them.

"You alright cosplayer?" She nodded her head, wiping away more tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Eyeing the blonde for a moment he then smiled.

"So, didn't expect you to jump me back there." He teased, suppressing a chuckle as she tensed before whirling around to face him.

"I didn't jump you!" She exclaimed and he grinned, taking a seat next to her. "I- I ki-kissed you." She flushed, turning away from him once more.

He looked at her still unable to read her, figuring it was best to just ask her right out. "Am I right in guessing you've got the hots for me cheerleader?" He watched her glance back at him before nodding her head. Smiling he sighed, looking up at the sky. "You should have mentioned something sooner cosplay queen." Turning to the blonde he grinned at the sight of her surprised face.

"You mean – do you like me?"

"Of course I do, you're sexy as hell and got me thinking about you every damn day." The blonde flushed at his words. "Truthfully I didn't even think you liked me especially with that kick you gave me last night."

Lucy turned to him, a flash of fury in her eyes. "You were looking through my underwear drawer!" She exclaimed and he chuckled.

"Can't I know what my future girlfriend is going to wear for me when we're alone together?"

She immediately flushed before her brows furrowed. "Wait, you just claimed that you didn't even know if I liked you."

Bickslow shrugged at her. "I had planned on asking out today anyways." He turned to her, leaning close. "Your kiss just sealed the deal." He grinned at the sight of the blush on her face, knowing he'd never get tired of it. Reaching for her he grasped her chin lightly, pulling her closer before pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. "You know my place isn't far from here. How about we head over and get to know each other better." He gave a suggestive grin that had the blonde turning a shade of red that could probably rival Erza's hair.

"I-I uh, uhm, B-Bickslow –"

The seith mage laughed loudly as she stuttered in response. "I'm just teasing you cosplay queen." Standing up he stretched, turning to her. "Dinner, 7 tonight?" Lucy nodded her head, taking the hand he held out for her and stood from her seat.

"Yeah, dinner sounds great." She smiled at him, biting her lip before looking up at him shyly. "But uhm, i-if you wouldn't mind, I don't think I'd mind going to your place to spend some time actually getting to know each other."

Bickslow let out a chuckle, pulling her to his side, entwining their fingers together as they began walking. "Sure thing, cosplayer."

* * *

**There you have it, the final chapter to Truth. I was going to fiddle with this some more but I decided to hell with it, I'm tired and posting it as is. I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
